


Dave's Victory

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [29]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dual Identity, F/M, Milwaukee, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-20
Updated: 2003-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: The smugness will not go away, but if you get mad, it will prove he touched a nerve.





	Dave's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'fic series "An Eternity in Cheese Country," and here's why - after they were killed by Callisto and Xena, the souls of Strife, Discord, and Deimos were reincarnated in the late 20th century into three humans named Steve, Veronica, and Dave.
> 
> Originally composed August 2003.

The laughing just won't stop.

The smugness will not go away.

And still you don't hit him. Or scream at him. Keep calm, cool, with an icy patience that'd freeze the Sahara.

Because if you get mad, it'll only be fodder for him and will prove that he touched a nerve. Got close. Because, like a caged animal, you only get mad when you feel threatened.

No, wiping that smirk off his face will only goad the bastard on.

But the laughing won't stop.

And it takes nerves of steel to keep the semblance of a smile off your own face.

You know he's not serious. And that makes this whole thing you've got safe, somehow.

Still, it's fucking annoying how he shoves it in your face. That he got close, and that you let him.

And that he gave you four orgasms in a row.


End file.
